Julien For Hire
by demiajaie
Summary: Messing with one of the penguins' gadgets or resources, The King drags himself into a sticky situation, and must work to be able to earn the object of his Greedy desire.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the characters.**

 **All credit goes to DREAMWORKS. ;)**

So it was a cloudy Saturday in NY and even though the sun wasn't out the climate was still warm. Well.. With that said we now move to Central Park zoo.

Where the egotistical lemur king himself attempted to once again steal his neighbours' strategically adorable car. But of course the penguins had it all boobie trapped.

Julien was launched by a spring hidden in the front seat, and flew all the way to the gorilla habitat, landing on the tree, and the force of his fall broke the branch for Bing's swinging tire. He tried to run away by sneaking out of their home before they noticed.

Unfortunately it was when he jumped over the wall, one of the gorillas had gotten up to peak at what was going on outside their enclosure.

"Ey yo, you know who did this to our tire?"

Julien panicked before he yelled."EEHH!...IT WAS THE BRAINY PENGUIN!"

Then he pointed an accusing finger at Kowalski who happened to be taking a stroll around the the zoo.

"Oh you're gonna get it now!" The second gorilla said before cracking his knuckles.

"Mommy..." the tall bird shuddered whimpering in a tiny voice before he began to get beaten mercilessly.

The ring tailed lemur watched them injure the poor innocent bystander before dashing off and sniggering evilly.

Next we move to headquarters where Rico and Private were doing their hobbies, when they heard a knock at the door.

Since he was the closest to the door, Rico stopped what he was doing and left to answer it with a bored expression on his face.

Sure enough It was Julien. Before the lemur could say a word the scarred bird slammed the door closed again and walked back to the isle with the same bored expression on his face.

Private looked at Rico with a disappointed glare. It was not in their nature to reject anyone when they needed help, Even Julien. The generous penguin waddled over to the door and opened it slowly.

Strangely Julien was still there. A slightly sad look decorated his face. "Hi Julien what's the dilemma?" Private asked giving him a friendly smile.

"Well," The lemur started "I would like to be buying a royal vehicle for my kingly services," he declared proudly.

But his pride turned to sadness again."but I' am not having enough cash." Private rolled his eyes still keeping his smile.

"Alrighty Julien, how much do you want?"

Julien smiled as he spread his arms out and a rainbow appeared over him which said "Over 9000 dollars." As he did so the sound of sparkling and children cheering could be heard out of no where.

Private looked shocked at the amount Julien just requested and then yelled . "WAT!? ARE YOU BONKERS!? OVER 9000 DOLL-" before he could finish scolding the mammal the young penguin fainted from shock.

Rico chuckled. Knowing Julien wouldn't have had any good requests to ask from them.

When that plan failed Julien climbed up the Ladder, out the hatch, onto top side, where the lead penguin was relaxing on a chair with a pair of shades on. The king walked towards Skipper, took a deep breath and called out to him trying to sound as friendly as possible.

"HELLO, bossy penguin! Wow! What lovely weather we are having! The sun isn't out so there's no risk of getting the sun burns, and OH did you do something with your hair—"

"What do ya want ringtail."

Skipper grumbled without turning to look at him. Telling Julien to beat about the bush knowing he was hesitating to ask for some kind of favor.

To this the lemur kneeled down in a pleading position and tried to give him the cutest look he could. "Can I have some money? :3"

It then cuts to where Skipper responds by kicking Julien out of their habitat and yelling "Get a job, twinkle toes!"

Julien picks himself off from the ground and thinks for a moment... And then it hits him. "That is it! I shall get a job! Glad I thought of it. "He told himself arrogantly."

Job No.1

Accessories stand

The Ring-tailed lemur had set up a stand In the park just outside the zoo with a bunch of items, selling each for 10 dollars. There were cushions, blankets, a stereo, a Spanish guitar….. Wait Spanish guitar!? It was not known where Julien had gotten all these things from but no one bothered to ask and as a result a male otter had happily purchased the Spanish guitar (I have no idea where the animals get their money but just roll with it ).

Maurice had then walked by Julien's side looking relieved that he found him there.

"There you are your majesty! I just woke in the bouncy and you were gone! It's not like you to wake up early, or even leave the zoo at a time like this! It could be dangerou— since when did you start selling accessories?!" The Aye Aye asked.

"Is it so wrong of me to be getting a job?" The king asked pretending to look offended. Maurice smiled.

"Wow I'm actually proud of you your highness, glad you aren't stealing anything from anyone."But then after Maurice thought for a while, his happy expression became a concerned one.

"Ummm… Julien, where did you get all these goods?" The taller lemur looked at him and simply said.

"Oh I borrowed it from the otter. Forever. She doesn't know yet but I'm sure that's ok."

The Aye Aye's eyes widened "JULIEN! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!? THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS BORROWING FOREVER!"

To this the superior looked surprised but then rolled his eyes. "Silly Maurice. You'll get stress marks with all that yelling.

"Maurice wanted to find another way to knock some sense into him but found it hopeless.

"Fine… But when the owner of these items confronts you, I wasn't involved in any of the burglary." And with that he left.

"Hmmph… Stupid Maurice.." Julien mumbled to himself. "Trying to tell the 'KING' what he can and cannot do…."

But then all of a sudden, a loud angry female voice could be heard from the zoo gates. Julien looked to the side and saw that it was a furious Marlene charging towards him….. With a rather hard looking wooden baseball bat.

"Julien!" She yelled "I'm gonna kill you!

With her flaming brown eyes leering into his petrified yellow ones. He yelped and then ran as fast as his long legs could carry him with the agitated animal dead on his tail.

Job No.2

Plumbing

The lemur grimaced at the sight of a clogged toilet. "You must fix it." Mason pleaded "We've had to use the grass as our toilet for nearly a week now…"

That comment made Julien cringe even more before Phil handed him a plunger.

"Good luck old bean.. You're going to need it." Mason murmured before the two chimps left that part of their exhibit.

The potent stench of the toilet wafted into the lemurs nose making him shudder in disgust.

"Ugh! I will never be able to be doing this on my own… Luckily the explody penguin left this bomb laying around in the door way."

Out of no where he pulls out a stick of dynamite, and matches. He then lights the dynamite and dunks it into the toilet.

"Ok panzies I got the toilet fixed!" He called from the bathroom. Mason walked towards him looking surprised.

"My my done so soon!? Thanks old chap." He then gave Julien a good 20 dollars. The lemur king happily skipped out of the chimps habitat.

Mason had then gone to try out the newly repaired toilet and sat on it reading a newspaper…bBut only seconds later is blown away by an out-of-nowhere explosion causing the primate to be blown away into a farther part of the zoo, landing with an uncomfortably loud THUD!

"OW! Holy Shi– Crud!" He groaned in pain.

Julien skipped giddily. Holding the received money in his hands tightly. He could already envision his goal!

A beautiful green Mercedes-Benz.

He imagined himself driving it around the zoo and winning a race with it. After the race was won, many females of different species crowded around him squealing like obsessed fangirls.. But his thought came to an end when he realized. He was still incredibly far away from his prize….

And it's gonna take more than blowing up a toilet to get to it.

 **So this a Madagascar parody of Mario for hire but I twisted things up and I removed and added things of my own so that things stay in character .It's Not the exact same thing as Mario for hire but it has a similar premise. I'm still giving credit to SMG4 though. Anyway I will update randomly but more chapters to come :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you ky0u for your kind review. It really means a lot_

 _Remember kids; It's not good to steal money or vandalize public property, it could get you into some real troub-_

 **Blah blah blah… ENOUGH chitchat! Let's get on with the next chapter.**

And so we are set back in the lemur habitat. Julien took some time to count the amount of money he had received so far….

"30 bucks…. Great. Maurice!" He called out to his subordinate in right hand. "How long til I'am met with over the 9000 dollars?"

The Aye Aye rolled his eyes.

"Well since you are royally pathetic and depend on using me as a living calculator I'd say you've got about only 8969 bucks to go." Maurice replied sarcastically.

"Well then it looks like I would have to be finding a job which gives large amounts of money each day!" Julien declared

Maurice shook his head

"This plan is so bad I can see it's failure flashing before my eyes." He thought hopelessly.

Job No.3

Restaurant owner

At this point Julien had gotten 100 dollars! There was a long queue of each animal eager to try something at the lemur habitat.

Who knew all he he had to do was sell a bunch fruits and smoothies.

On the side that was not so bright though he had began to run out of food and other animals of different species wanted food which the lemurs did not possess. Just when the demand had risen a lot more.

So Julien set off to find some. First he needed hay for the rhino. The good news is that he knew where he could get some. The bad news was that it was from the kangaroo habitat.

It was inevitable that Joey wouldn't allow him to take the hay. But he needed to satisfy his costumer's needs.

So what does he do? Why, he steals it of course!

Unfortunately when he was climbing over the wall with the stack of hay on his back he had underestimated the marsupials's alert hearing.

Immediately when Joey had come to investigate what was going on himself, The ring-tailed lemur immediately drops the hay and pretends like nothing happened.

"Who touched my hay?" He grumbled. His Australian accent sounding rougher than usual.

Julien trembled but then spotted the strategist penguin who was once again in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"It was him! He did it!" Joey's eyes followed where his index finger was targeted and then smiled maniacally. "Joey always knew you penguins were criminal material."

Kowalski gulped and then slid away, Joey didn't hesitate in chasing after him.

Seeing this chance the conceited lemur lemur king grabbed the hay and went off to tend to his duties.

Job no.4

Rob a bank….. Wait What!?

"Ahh! Only half a thousand dollars!? Fine then! It is time to take this career thingy," He puts on sunglasses. "Up a notch." Random hardcore music could be heard out of no where.

Maurice took a look at him before he chuckled. "Are those Skipper's sunglasses? Hehe, that penguin's gonna kill ya."

Upon hearing that comment Julien rolled his eyes. "Pfft, the flatty headed penguin doesn't scare me." He remarked boastfully.

But suddenly he felt a light tap on his back which was unexpected to say the least.

Without looking to see who it was, he yelped and fell to his knees and pleaded, having a hunch that the one who tapped him was Skipper.

"Ahhh! Oh please bossy penguin! You can have the shades back I'am sorry! Just please, do not be pounding me into oblivion!"

"Um.. Julien," Maurice cut in.

"What!?" Julien replied in an annoyed tone.

It was then Julien took the time to look at who was in front of him and it turned out that it was not a furious aquatic bird, but a Little mouse lemur.

Looking relieved Julien stood up. "Mort! Do not be sneaking up on me like that!"

"But I know how to take it up a notch." The littlest mammal added.

"Hmm... I'am listening." Julien replied eagerly.

An uncomfortably devious smile settled on the small lemur's facial features.

Job no. 4 Part2

Rob a bank

Meanwhile, at a certain bank patio, which obviously was not far away from their facility. The lemurs… And Fred? Could be found sneaking around… Well at the very least trying to sneak around, So they could discover access to the certain money Mort was talking about. Since the simple minded squirrel was with them it meant that they felt they could only pull this off by imitating their flightless neighbors' missions and operations.

"Wow Mort! Never have I thought I would be saying this, but.. This plan is GENIUS!"Julien remarked.

Upon hearing that, Mort felt his stomach whoop and turn from happiness. That was literally the nicest thing Julien had EVER said to him.

"Where did you get such an idea?" The king asked.

"I looked at the pretty pictures in one of the little kids comic book thingies and—"

"Yeah I don't care." He replied nonchalantly "But whatever it is it's impressive."

"Does that mean I get to hug the royal feet without getting rejected?" He asked with a wide hopeful grin.

"Don't push it Mort." Julien squinted. "Now if we were the penguins what would we do…"

"Umm… I think The leader would ask the smart guy for options?" Maurice suggested

"Alright, Mort! You are knowing what to do!"

Mort nodded

It was just like the penguins would have done. They stacked up and put on a suit and hat over themselves so they could 'blend in'. Not only that, but they dressed Mort up like a baby and put him in an old stroller and old baby clothes. But They didn't have a speak and spell, that didn't seem to bother them though.

"Rob a bank?!" Fred asked. "You told me we were getting free peanut butter."

"Silly bushy tailed Critter." Julien chuckled. "With all that money you could have all the peanut butter you could dream of!" He declared while making their way towards a worker.

"Aww!" The employee cooed.

"Cute baby— Oh!" The man yelped when he noticed the child's unnatural features.

"Oh Yes uh do not be worrying about him.. Now I must be… Using the bathroom!" Julien babbled and then they dashed off, leaving the stroller there with Mort still in it.

"W-Wait Wait WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" The man called out anxiously.

Seeing that he could not prevent the strange suited man from going anywhere, the worker instead decided to keep an eye on Mort while Julien was gone, Worrying a little that he might not come back.

"Umm.. Hi little furry baby… thing.." he stuttered. Mort just stared blankly before doing something completely uncalled for.

Mort yelled like a native warrior getting ready for battle, which summoned many little animals of different species to blast through the doors and over the roof top.

They attacked people, Bit and scratched them and ruffled their hair.

This was the perfect distraction to give Julien enough time to get to the safe.

"I think we should go through the vent," Maurice suggested "they may be small, but a human wouldn't expect an animal to—" the tallest lemur cut him off.

"Barfy one! You are not supposed to be talking right now! So Fred what is this strategy?" Julien asked.

The squirrel responded by saying the exact same thing Maurice was going to say. As Julien praised Fred, Maurice groaned not only for being under-appreciated but also from the pain of carrying two mammals on his back to get through the hallway.

The three had then gotten back in their disguise and stuffed a huge bag of money inside their jacket, and walked out of the safe, but they didn't remember to close the door…

As they approached the exit they found a police car, an animal control vehicle and a news reporter van just outside the bank.

"This is Chuck Charles reporting live at the scene, where a colossal pack of small animals ambushed innocent individuals, and also damaged a roof."

Some of the smaller animals were being thrown into the animal control vehicle, mumbling a bunch of curse words as they were.

It is now set in the scene of where Julien and co were in the back of the animal control vehicle being taken back to the zoo.

"You know," Fred suddenly blurted. "Your zoo makes thousands of dollars everyday… why didn't you just get money from there?"

Maurice's brows furrowed and he yelled. "OH _NOW_ YOU'RE SUGGESTING THAT!? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING BEFORE— You know what just forget it."

The scene is then set in the lemur habitat with Julien kicking back and seeming more relaxed than usual as he counted the money in his lap

"Uh.. Your majesty… Where's Mort?" The ring tailed lemur stared at him blankly before muttering.

"He's in a better place now."

The scene is now set in the petting zoo where Mort was now being handled roughly by small children. They pulled his tail and squeezed his ears. Mort didn't seem to mind because of his resistance to pain.

This was how Julien earned the money he requested for. Not sure how It was done, but Julien does a lot of things that someone can't explain how it was possible.

Julien didn't hesitate in climbing into the car. Marveling at its features and the possibilities. But he wasn't an experience driver, nor did he care about safety in general, so he traveled at high speeds not caring about the possible damage he could do.

He didn't look where he was going as he rammed poor Kowalski who was launched a far distance landing in the elephant's habitat. Luckily the peanut bag broke his fall.

Unfortunately, even though Burt is usually a kind individual. Nobody. NOBODY touches his peanuts.

"Who tried to eat my peanuts!?" Burt Exclaimed. Kowalski yelped, took a deep breath and then shouted "JULIEN!" Before the penguin pointed to Julien who was a bit shaken at the intellectual's action.

Immediately the largest land mammal began to charge towards Julien.

The king tried to come up with a plan.

"Stay back! I know Julien–Fu!" His over confidence was short lived when the elephant trampled over both Julien and the car. Damaging the vehicle... and a good chunk of Julien's bones...

 _ **The End?**_

 **Dang that's messed up.** **If the lemur had just prepared a bit then I guess all that work might not have all for nothing**. **Well that was the last chapter everyone. I tried my best. I was up till 2:30 writing this;(. I know there are errors everywhere, but ya gotta cut me some slack. This is my first story. I'm hoping I'll improve in the future. Also I'll come up with a new story later on. So anyways thanks for reading and have a nice day… Or night…. Whatever.**


End file.
